MISS OFICE GIRL TAJIR
by Ai Cute
Summary: Klan Namikaze dianugerahi kekayaan, ketenaran, dan wajah yang rupawan tingkat dewa. Sayang mereka punya kelainan tingkat akut yang menyebabkan mereka harus menghilang dari pandangan khalayak ramai. Apakah itu? Bisakah Minato menemukan dan menyatukan kembali ketiga anaknya? Summary rada gak nyambung.
1. Chapter 1

MISS OFICE GIRL TAJIR

Summary : Klan Namikaze dianugerahi kekayaan, ketenaran, dan wajah yang rupawan tingkat dewa. Sayang mereka punya kelainan tingkat akut yang menyebabkan mereka harus menghilang dari pandangan khalayak ramai. Apakah itu? Bisakah Minato menemukan dan menyatukan kembali ketiga anaknya? Ikuti kisah ini.

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Family dan Drama

WARNING : Bertebaran typo di sana-sini dan please jangan muntah jika ada kata-kata yang bikin neg.

Rating T

Pair : saat ini belum ada

Author Note :

Maaf bagnet aku belum bisa melanjutkan fic-fic ku yang lain malah bikin yang baru karena lagi kehabisan ide. Tapi bentar lagi bakal rilis kok. Ini fic spesial bagi orang-orang yang masih menjunjung tinggi moralitas. Ini fic uneg-uneg author yang kesel karena fandom kesukaan author diisi orang-orang tak bermoral yang mendewakan nafsu dengan tega membuat cerita perselingkuhan menjadi sesuatu yang biasa. Padahal ini luar biasa menyakitkan bagi yang diselingkuhi. Author pernah ngalamin diselingkuhi suami sendiri. Rasanya author benar-benar ingin mati saat itu. Author lalu mencurahkan isi hati dengan menulis fic. Sory kepanjangan curhatnya.

Don't Like Don't Read

Sudah seminggu Naruto kerja di Uchiha Company gorup. Ia sangat menyenangi pekerjaan ini. Gaji OK, partner tidak ada yang rese, pimpinan baik hati, dan gak songong.. tapi…. Kenapa selalu ada tapi ya? Tapi sayang pimpinannya itu kelakuannya super gak OK. Yah kalo orangnya songong, tukang perintah, kata-katanya super pedas sih Naruto masih bisa menolerir tapi ini… sungguh ia ingin menatapkan kepalanya ke tembok saja.

Ia tak kuat kerja jadi OB/OG di bagian khusus membersihkan ruangan direktur. Direktur yang super tampan aka Uchiha Sasuke seperti para eksekutif muda lainnya, demen main cewek, alias gonta-ganti teman tidur. Tiap hari cewek yang digandeng pimpinannya ini selalu beda, padahal dia sudah punya tunangan yang cuantiknya bagai Dewi. Kok masih suka jajan ya?

Mungkin itu urusan pribadi orang itu dan Naruto ngerti itu, tapi please dech tolong dong jangan lakuin di kantor. Kan dia yang kebagian ngebersihin segala kekacauan akibat ulah mesum mereka. Perutnya mual tiap harus beresin seputar kondom dan cairan bekas ML mereka. Hidungnya mengernyit tak suka. Hahhhh… ia tak bisa mengeluh. Apa boleh buat kan. Hampir di semua tempat selalu begitu. Apa ia ke Indonesia aja ya? Kalo gak salah di sana masih banyak orang religiusnya. Tapi katanya disana tingkat pemerkosaan sangat tinggi. Hiii, ia bergidik ngeri. Tak ada yang lebih mengerikan yang menimpa seorang cewk dibandingkan musibah pemerkosaan. Kematian kayaknya lebih disukai tuch.

Ia bergidik, merasakan hawa dingin menusuk tulangnya. Ia merapatkan syal dan jaketnya sekedar mengusir rasa dingin. Ia sabar melirik jalanan menunggu bus datang. Ia melirik di sampingnya hmmm. Ada juga seorang cewek berbaju menor agak terbuka juga sama sepertinya menunggu bus. Ia batin 'Apa dia gak kedinginan ya? Kalo di Indonesia mungkin ia sudah dikira PSK. Tapi Jepang kan lain. Di sini tak ada prostitusi, yahhh meski Seks bebasnya tertinggi sedunia menyamai Amerika.

Dari kejauhan tiba-tiba ia melihat mobil mercy berharga trilyunan berwarna merah menyala, menyakitkan mata. Ia menyipit tak suka karena tahu siapa pemilik mobil mewah itu. Keluarlah sesosok laki-laki tampan berambut raven dengan kacamata hitam sok cool, berjalan mendekati halte tempat Naruto menunggu bus. Ia mendengus sebal.

Ia tak terlalu GR dan berharap sang direktur mau memberinya tumpangan gratis. Paling juga dia mau..

"Hai cewek. Sendiri aja nih. Mau tumpangan..?" katanya rada genit mengerling pada cewek menor yang tadi bersamanya. 'Tuh kan benar dugaannya.' Batinnya sebal. Dia tak hbais pikir. Apa pimpinannya ini gak bosen main. Tadi kan di kantor udah. Kok sekarang masih nyari jatah malam lagi. Uuuhhhh. Dia makin sebal pas gadis yang disapa Sasuke tersipu malu. Entah bagaimana jalan ceritanya gadis itu sekarang sudah ada di dalam mobil dan meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri di halte.

Naruto hanya bsia mengelus dada. Mau merutuk juga apa urusannya? Bukan apa-apanya ini. Untung saat itu bus yagn ditunggunya datang. Ia segera naik dan membayar karcis. Ia bernafas lega, dan beristirahat setelah seharian bekerja keras. Ia membiarkan dirinya terbuai mimpi sesaat sejalan dengan laju bus.

SKIP TIME

"Ohayo Naru-chan. Gimana harimu?" sapa Temari.

"Hariku bagus kalo saja orang-orang sialan itu gak bikin ulah." Kata Naruto mendengus kuat-kuat. Ia sebal. Pagi-pagi dia lagi-lagi harus membersihkan hasil kerja keras bikin anak salah satu pimpinannya. Uuuhhh, kenapa sih nasibnya harus begini?

Temari tertawa geli, maklum dengan juniornya yang kayaknya alergi banget dengan hal-hal begituan. Dia sih sudah kebal. Yah sebagai OB/OG kayak mereka, mereka hanya bisa pasrah. Ini masih mending. Kalo kerja di Love Hotel bakal lebih parah lagi. Ya iyalah Love Hotel gitu loch. "Kali ini siapa lagi?" tanyanya jahil menggoda juniornya.

"Shika."

"Maksudmu si Tukang tidur itu?"

"Iya, Mr. Tukang-tidur-maniak-benci-merepotkan. Kenapa?"

"Apanya yang kenapa?"

"Ya kenapa kamu kaget gitu?"

"Heran aja. Dia kayak bosen hidup gitu. Kok mau-maunya melakukan hal merepotkan."

"Huh.. bagi mereka sih aktivitas di ranjang bukanlah hal merepotkan, tapi menyenangkan. Kan gak pake emosi hanya sex friend, sama sama suka." Kata Naruto

"Tapi masih mendinglah dibandingkan dengan bos besar kita."

"Mending apanya? Mereka itu semua sama pemakan segala dan murahan. Benar-benar gak pilih-pilih. Selama dia berkaki mulus dan pakai rok ya diembat juga."

"Hey, Neji gak begitu tahu."

"Tahu dari mana?"

"Feling aja."

"Feling dipake. Ah, aku cabut dulu ya. Aku harus mengantarkan minuman ini pada Gaara sama."

"OK, selamat berjuang." Kata Temari. Ia mendesah lelah. Ia mengerti kata-kata Naruto itu benar. Semua pimpinannya memang bajingan dan punya reputasi buruk. Tapi boleh kan dia bermimpi berhasil mengikat salah satunya dan membuatnya setia. Hahhh, itu sih mimpi di siang bolong. Kayaknya dia kebanyakan baca kisah Cinderella. Kisah itu hanya indah di buku dan film. Dunia nyata hal itu tak mungkin ada.

Jangankan dia. Sakura, seorang aktris muda yang super cantik, mantan tunangan Sasuke saja tak berhasil mengikat Sasuke. Hinata tak berhasil mengendalikan tingkah liar Kiba dan yang terparah Tenten, seorang putri pejabat diduakan Neji dengan bekas pembantunya pula. Siapa yang gak frustasi pula. Dunia ini sungguh kejam. Dimana ya cowok tajir, sayang keluarga dan setia? Mungkin hanya ada cerita-cerita film saja sebagai penghibur duka lara.

Eitsss, kenapa dia jadi murung gini sih. Itu kan bukan usrusannya. Sekarang pokoknya ia harus kerja untuk membiayahi hidup keluarganya yang pas-pasan dan ibunya yang sakit-sakitan.

Naruto dengan membawa nampan segera mengetuk pintu ruang salah satu direktur aka Gaara sama, untuk meminta ijin. Setelah ada balasan 'Masuk' baru dia berani membuka pintu. Ternyata di dalam sudah ada semua direktur. Ungkin sedang meeting. Ia tak ambil pusing dan meletakkan kopi pesanan Gaara di atas meja.

Ia tak sadar ada salah satu direkturnya yakni Kiba, direktur bagian pemasaran memperhatikannya. Naruto terlihat cantik dengan rambut pirang sebahu yang diikat dengan karet gelang murahan. Yeah penampilan kumelnya itu tak menutupi wajah manisnya. Dia terlalu asyik memandangi Naruto dan melupakan pembicaraan rekan-rekannya yang membosankan. Ia membaca sekilas nametagnya ' Naruto U'. 'Hmm, kayaknya aku punya mainan baru.' Pikirnya puas sebelum kembali konsentrasi pada rapat dadakan yang diadakan Sasuke.

"Apa ada lagi Tuan?" tegur Naruto memberanikan diri bertanya sebelum mengundurkan diri.

"Ya. Tolong kamu siapkan minuman dan snack untuk rapat nanti jam 13.00." kata Gaara.

"Baik Tuan. Permisi."

"Sepertinya elo tertarik padanya, Kiba?" Tegur Neji yang memperhatikan temannya setelah kepergian Naruto.

"Hisss, elu tuh mau ikut campur saja."

"Hey aku gak perduli dengan kegiatan malammu, tapi please jangan bikin skandal dengan salah satu pegawai di sini apalagi seorang OB." Dengusnya kesal. Ditanya baik-baik kok jawabnya nyolot gitu.

"Tak usah sok bersih Mr Neji. Elo juga sama aja demen sama pembokat." Sindir Kiba balik.

"Mantan pembokat. Dia kan belum jadi mantan."

"Sudah tak usah dibahas masalah sepele gitu." Tukas Sasuke melerai perdebatan sebelum tambah panas.

Ia sudah cukup pusing dengan rapat nanti karena ayahnya sendiri yang akan memimpin, tak perlu ditambahi dengan urusan sepele gitu. Kenapa bokap yang katanya mau pensiun itu mau repot ngurusin rapat salah satu cabang perusahaan paling kurang bonafid dibandingkan dengan perusahaan lain yang masih dalam naungan Uchiha Group. Itu karena rekan bisnisnya kali ini Namikaze Minato salah satu orang terkaya di dunia setara dengan Uchiha Group. Dia itu seorang sutradara legendaris dengan tangan emas sekaligus bilyuner. Sebuah kehormatan perusahaan kecil sepertinya mau didatangi oleh seorang sutradara hollywood. Makanya ia ingin semuanya sempurna. Dan itu bikin Sasuke nerveos setengah mati.

Untuk itulah rapat singkat ini diadakan. Ia tak mau malu di depan semua direksi dan pemegang saham apalagi mengecewakan ortunya setelah pertunangannya kandas secara menyedihkan. Gara-gara dia ketahuan oleh Sakura, tidur dengan seorang wanita yang ia pungut di jalan. Akibatnya ia dan keluarganya jadi bulan-bulanan infotainment. Cukup ia tak mau hal itu terulang kembali.

Skip Time

"Elo masih lama, Nar?"

Naruto mendongak "Bentar lagi. Tanggung nih." Katanya. Ia mensave hasil ketikannya di notebook hasil tabungannya selama ini. Oh yeah, itu tadi ia bikin cerpen buat majalah. Namanya kan cukup populer jadi sering kebanjiran job nulis dari redaktur. Ia mengerjakan semua itu di sela-sela pekerjaannya sebagai Ofice girl yang tak terlalu padat.

"Elo kenapa sih gak keluar? Honor elo kan lumayan daripada kerja kasar kayak gini."

"Ya, itu belum cukup. Gue butuh duit cukup banyak buat kuliah."

"Elo kuliah?"

Naruto mengangguh. "Wah hebat. Gue kapan ya?"

"Suatu saat pasti bisa. Eh, kayaknya rapatnya bentar lagi selesai. Balik yuk! Gue gak mau disemprot sama Mr siluman Panda itu karena telat." Katanya yang diiyakan temari. Ia sebenarnya hanya tak ingin suasana angst jadi mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dia mengerti kok apa yang dirasakan Temari saat ini. Ia pasti iri banget padanya karena bisa kuliah sedangkan dia masih bergelut mencari nafkah untuk membantu ekonomi keluarga. Dulu sih dia keluarga kaya samapi ibunya diceraikan oleh ayahnya yang terpikat oleh cewek muda nan seksi. Hhh.. lagi-lagi perselingkuhan. Dan selalu saja anak yang jadi korban. Makanya dia benci banget sama pimpinannya yang bajingan itu.

"Gue yang bawa minumannya. Elo yang bawa makanannya ya?" tawar Naruto dan lagi-lagi diiyakan Temari. Saat ini rapat lagi break jadi Gaara selaku manajer humas menyuruh Naruto membawakan akomodasi ke ruang rapat.

Mereka mengetuk ke ruang rapat meminta ijin. Naruto meletakkan minumannya di atas meja. Ia berniat mengundurkan diri sampai ia mendengar suara tercekik tak percaya yagn dikenalnya baik. "Naru-chan…" katanya lirih. Ia mendongak, menatap si empu yang memanggilnya itu. Gantian dia yang terkejut. 'Mampus gue.' Batinnya berkeringat dingin. Peluh membasahi dahinya.

"Sedang apa elo di sini?" teriak orang itu dengan nada tinggi.

TBC

Buat fic-ficku yang lain ditunggu aja. Ntar juga update kok. Author gak hiatus lho. Terakhir RnR


	2. Chapter 2

MISS OFICE GIRL TAJIR

Summary : Klan Namikaze dianugerahi kekayaan, ketenaran, dan wajah yang rupawan tingkat dewa. Sayang mereka punya kelainan tingkat akut yang menyebabkan mereka harus menghilang dari pandangan khalayak ramai. Apakah itu? Bisakah Minato menemukan dan menyatukan kembali ketiga anaknya? Ikuti kisah ini.

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Family dan Drama

WARNING : Bertebaran typo di sana-sini dan please jangan muntah jika ada kata-kata yang bikin neg. FEMNARU

Rating T

Pair : saat ini belum ada

Author Note :

T: request gaanaru ya kalo boleh sih...

J : Akan Ai pertimbangkan. Vote aja terus biar dukungannya banyak.  
T: perpanjang wordnya ...keep update...ditunggu !

J : akan Ai usahakan

T : hey siapa yg berani teriakin naru,,,?tak bilangin sasu baru nyaho loe,,,!  
J : di chap ini bakal terjawab  
T : Aku penasaran Naru chan ketemu siapa? Ama minato ya?  
J : terjawab di chap ini

T : Ugh, gak kebayang deh gimana sakitnya diselingkuhin. Pastinya sakit banget. Yang sabar ya thor. Di tunggu kelanjutan cerita yg lain. Tetap SEMANGAT!

J : Terima kasih banyak untuk dukungannya. Sakit banget sampai ingin mati.

T : Koreksi sih,ada typo dimana2. Tp disini tema bukan sodaranya gaara ya?  
Lanjut! Update kilat!

J : dah lihat warningnya kan banyak typo

Terakhir terima kasih untuk semua reviewnya. Ini Ai update kilat. Persembahan untuk para reader tercinta.

Don't Like Don't Read

CHAPTER 2

Minato memijit pelipisnya, mendadak kepalanya terasa sakit. Ia tak habis pikir kenapa hal mengerikan ini bisa terjadi padanya? Apa sih salahnya dia, hingga harus menerima hukuman seberat ini? Kenapa anak-anaknya tak ada yang beres sih? Putri bungsunya yang paling dicintainya dan paling diharapkan menggantikannya malah menghilang tanpa kabar berita. Sekian lama mencari , eh ketemu di sini dengan cara yang sengat eowww banget.

Ia mengedip-ngedipkan bulu mata nan lentik miliknya, berharap pemandangan mengerikan ini hanya ada dalam mimpinya. Tapi harap tinggal harap. Sosok gadis manis berambut pirang sebahu dengan seragam Office Girl balik menatapnya cemas. Ia manrik nafas panjang untuk mengurangi rasa sesak di dada yang suatu saat akan melubar. Tidak dia tak akan berteriak-teriak histeris seperti cewek murahan yang diputus kekasihnya. Yeah setidaknya tidak di sini dihadapan sahabat baiknya dan juga para bawahannya. Entah kalo di rumah. Gak janji ya…

Ia mengelus dada untuk ke sekian kalinya melupakan keberadaan beberapa makhluk hidup di ruangan ini yang juga nyaris tak bergerak karena dilanda kebingungan. Salah satu OB mereka ternyata dikenal baik oleh calon partner potensial mereka. 'Jangan bilang kalo Minato yang terkenal kalem dan seperti 'Goodboy' diam-diam main-main di belakang Mrs Namikaze. Gak nyangka ya? Tapi kayaknya bukan deh dilihat dari reaksi si OB dan Minato. Kayaknya hubungan mereka lebih dalam lagi.' Batin semua orang minus Naruto dan Minato.

"So what are you doing in here?" (Bagi yang gak ngerti bahasa Inggris Ai kasih terjemahan. _Jadi apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?_)

"Kerja." Jawab Naruto lirih.

"Kerja? Buat apa?"

"Buat biaya hidup."

Jawaban Naruto membuat emosi Minato semakin tak terkendali. Ia menggebrak mejanya keras hingga membuat Temari yang dilematis antara kasihan pada partnernya juga takut, karena terintimidasi Minato. "Elo gak perlu kerja kasar ginian buat makan. Gue sanggup menghidupi elo, membelikan appaun yang elo mau. Jadi berhenti sekarang juga."

'Glek pasti cewek ini simpanannya.' Batin semuanya.

"Baiklah, tapi akhir bulan ya? Tanggung nih. Gajiku kan belum turun."

Minato ingin menatapkan kepalanya ke tembok sekarang juga, tak mengerti apa yagn dipikirkan putrinya ini. Ia seorang bilyuner, sanggup membeli 10 perusahaan macam ini sekaligus. Nah sekarang putrinya jadi OB catat OB. Orang tua mana yang hatinya gak nyesek. Masih mending kalo dia diusir dengan alas an missal kawin lari kek. Kan rada prestisius. Nah ini, kabur dari rumah dengan alas an ingin jadi OB? Dunia pasti sudah gila.

"Namikaze!"

"Beneran Pi. Naru gak bias mundur sekarang. Naru punya alasan kuat."

'Pi? Papi maksudnya. Jadi si OB ini putrinya Minato. Eohhh gak banget. Kenapa putri seorang bilyuner kerja jadi buruh kasar gini sih?' pikir semuanya.

"Apa?"

"Aku masih ingin main. Ntar kalo dah puas aku balik."

"Main, kamu bilang. Kayak gini itu main?"

"Ya." Katanya lirih. Ia terisak kecil. "Aku tahu aku salah. Tapi.. tapi aku ingin sebelum terjebak dengan segala hal-hal yang membosankan, aku ingin sekali saja seumur hidup membuat kenangan manis."

"Jadi OB itu kenangan manis?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Aku bosan dihormati, dipuji dan disegani karena nama Namikaze, padahal dibelakang mencaci maki. Aku ingin mereka melihatku sebagai seorang Naruto dan berteman denganku apa adanya. Maaf jika papi tak suka."

"Kenapa harus jadi OB, Nak?" Tanya Minato sedikit mengerti. Yeah dari dulu dia dan putrinya yang satu ini memang tak suka kehidupan jet set, tapi apa boleh buat. Tuntutan hidup membuat mereka harus bertahan.

"Karena hanya jadi OB, identitasku gak ketahuan. Kan gak perlu pake ijazah tinggi. Cukup bisa bahasa Jepang dan Inggris dan rekomendasi orang penting. Lagipula…"

"Lagipula?"

"Disertasiku membahas masalah pekerja rendahan seperti OB dan buruh kasar. Maaf, Pi."

'Disertasi? S3 dong. Mang umurnya berapa sih? Dasar Namikaze! Selalu saja berwajah babyface jadi sulit menebak umurnya.' Rutuk mereka.

"Aku ngerti. Tapi bukan berarti papi setuju. Kita bicarakan lagi hal ini. Kita pulang sekarang ya Nak?"

"Maaf Pi. Aku masih harus kerja. Ntar aja ya Pi kalo jam kantor sudah selesai. Permisi Pi…" kata Naruto berpamitan diiringi Temari yang mengekor di belakang.

"Maaf untuk dram queen dadakan ini." Kata Minato tak enak hati. Yang dijawab 'Tak apa-apa, Hn, hmm merepotkan' sebelum meninggalkan ruangan sehingga tertinggalah Minato dengan Fugaku.

"Minumlah. Kau perlu minum untuk mengendorkan syaraf-syaraf di otakmu itu." Kata Fugaku.

Tanpa banyak Tanya, Minato meneguk secangkir kopi yang dibuatkan oleh Naruto. Boleh kan dia berharap kalo kopi ini made in putrinya. Kan tadi dia yang membawa masuk? Ternyata enak juga kopinya. Ia tersenyum tipis. Sudah lama rasanya ia tak minum kopi seenak ini semenjak kepergian Kushina beberapa tahun yang lalu tepat dengan hari kaburnya ketiga putrinya itu.

"Jangan terlalu keras begitu. Ntar dia makin nekat lho."

"Nekat gimana?"

"Ya bisa aja kan Naru-chan nekat jadi TKW di Arab Saudi soalnya dia sedang belajar bahasa Arab."

Wajah Minato pucat pasi, tak tahan mendengarnya. Tidak itu buruk sekali. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi, lelah. "Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

"Ya biarkan saja dia kerja di sini." Kata Fugaku enteng.

"Aku tak akan membiarkan dia jadi OB. Tidak selama aku masih hidup."

"Siapa yang mempekerjakan orang berbakat macam dia jadi OB. Aku akan mengangkatnya jadi direktur bagian perencanaan. Saying kalo keahliannya dalam menghasilkan film-film berkualitas sia-sia."

Minato tersenyum senang. Oh yeah, itu memang keahlian Naru-chan. Film yang digarap Naru-chan selalu box office dan beberapa dapat memenangkan piala OSCAR. "Aku setuju, tapi bagaimana cara membujuknya."

"Serahkan saja padaku. Aku sudah karatan menangani orang-orang bermasalah. Putrimu perkara kecil."

Minato tertegun. Ia mengerti maksud Fugaku. Boleh dibilang keluarga Uchiha itu jauh lebih bermasalah secara kepribadian. Mereka sering bertingkah aneh. Kedua putra Fugaku juga tak kalah mengerikannya dibandingkan dengan putrid-putrinya. Belum ditambah bawahannya. Hmm pantas dia bilang berpengalaman. "Setuju. Cheers." Kata Minato menyetujui rencana sahabat baiknya dari SMU itu sambil bersulang layaknya minum sampanye padahal secangkir kopi.

SKIP TIME

Temari diam sejak tadi. Dia tak mau diajak bicara sama sekali oleh Naruto dan ini membuatnya sangat gusar. Tak biasanya dia begini. Apa keluarganya lagi ada masalah ya, tapi kan tadi pagi dia masih baik-baik saja sebelum insiden di ruang rapat tadi.

"Tem, elo kenapa? Sakit ya?"

Temari tak menjawab. Alih-alih menoleh pada Naruto, ia malah pura-pura memencet chanel stasiun tv yang tak dinikmatinya sama sekali. Ia masih sakit hati pada Naruto, yah bisa dibilang ia merasa dikhianati gitu.

"Elo kenapa sih Tem? Elo marah ya sama gue. Gue minta ma…"

"Elo gak punya salah, nona besar. Mendingan elo balik aja sama papi lo ke Amrik." Potong Temari.

"Elo marah ya karena gue gak cerita. Gue bisa je.."

"Elo mau ngina gue kan? Karena gue Cuma seorang babu. Gue…"

"Gak gitu, Tem. Gue gak bermaksud gitu. Gue hanya…"

"Hanya main-main untuk mempermainkan kami, orang-orang kelas bawah. Elo pikir ini lelucon?"

"Gak, sumpah gak gitu."

"Lalu apa? Gue denger sendiri elo bilang ini main-main, hanya buat disertasi elo. Jahatttt elo tahu elo lebih jahat daripada Sasuke dkk. Mereka memang bajingan, tapi mereka terbuka apa adanya. Gak kayak elo, tukang bohong."

"Elo marah karena gue anak orang berduit? Elo pikir orang berduit itu enak bahagia?" bentak Naruto yang terpancing emosi.

"Elo gak tahu betapa selama ini gue tersiksa. Hati gue sakit liat orang-orang yang gue sayang hidupnya hancur karena seks bebas. Kakak pertama gue hidupnya berantakan dan jadi badgirl karena liat kekasihnya yang amat dicintainya tidur dengan sahabat karibnya di kamar apartemen mereka berdua, diranjangnya. Kakak keduaku kecanduan miras setelah memergoki calon suaminya sedang ML dengan istri rekan kerjanya di kantornya. Teman-teman wanita gue juga mengalami hal yang sama."

"Pilihan mereka hanya sedikit, Tem. Kalo tak hidup merana, meratapi nasib, jadi doyan gonta-ganti pasangan untuk menunjukkan dia kuat, ya lari ke minuman keras. Gue gak mau hal itu terjadi sama gue. Karena itu gue kabur. Gue.. gue takut, Tem. Hiks hiks hiksss…Gue takut…., gue juga akan mengalami hal itu." Kata Naruto lirih.

Temari jadi merasa iba. Itukah yang membuatnya alergi dengan cowok. Yah dia juga mengalami hal itu, tapi gak separah itu. Dia masih percaya di dunia ini masih ada cowok baik-baik yang setia buktinya Fugaku sama. "Trus kenapa elo jadi OB?"

"Gue punya kelainan, Tem dan Papi tahu itu. Tiap gue setres gue selalu bersih-bersih. Gue takut suatu saat kelainan gue ini terbongkar media massa, jadi gue sengaja kerja jadi OB di sini selain untuk pelarian juga buat disertasi gue. Gue beneran minta maaf. Gue gak bermaksud nyakitin elo."

Temari tersenyum. "Sudahlah gue maafin elo kok. Tapi janji elo gak nyembunyiin sesuatu dari gue." Naruto menangguk. Mereka pun kembali akrab dan saling bercakap-cakap seperti sedia kala seakan pertengkaran itu tak pernah terjadi.

SKIP TIME

Sasuke lagi kumpul bareng bawahannya yang notabene masih teman-teman kuliahnya juga dengan topic yang lagi HOT apalagi kalo bukan soal Naruto. "Gimana sekarang Sas?" Tanya Kiba.

"Apanya yang gimana?" Tanya Sasuke balik.

"Iya gimana kelanjutan nasib Naruto. Dia mundur kan?" Tanya Gaara menjelaskan maksud Kiba.

"Mang kenapa? Ada masalah?"

"Benar-benar merepotkan. Dia itu bikin kita jadi takut minta sesuatu di pantry. Kan gak enak dilayani putri Mr. Namikaze. Kalo dianya liat gimana?" rutuk Shika kesal. Gara-gara ini ia jadi gak bisa tidur. Dia juga jengah karena gadis itu liat kelakuannya tadi pagi. Kan dia yang beresin kekacauan yang dia buat. Yeah itu pula yang dirasakan Neji dan Kiba. Mereka kan juga suka main gitu di kantor dan entah kenapa selalu Naruto yang kebagian beresin. Beda dengan Sasuke yang selalu main di luar. Kalo Gaara entahlah. Dia itu kayaknya aseksual karena gak pernah terlihat menjalin hubungan dengan cewek. Apa mungkin dia gay ya? Tapi sama cowok juga ia gak pernah terlihat. Pasti aseksual tuh. Saying banget wajah cakep gitu disia-siain.

"Tenang aja. Dia gak jadi OB lagi mulai besok."

"Maksudmu dia berhenti gitu?" Tanya Neji memperjelas.

"Dia akan jadi direktur di bagian perencanaan. Posisi itu kosong kan."

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa. Ok dia memang anaknya Namikaze san, tapi gimana dengan kemampuannya. Aku tak mau kerja sama dengan orang-orang idiot." Tegur Gaara bereaksi.

"Dia itu seorang milyader dengan hasil kerja kerasnya sendiri. Apalagi di bidang film, dia seorang produser yang sukses menelurkan film-film box office." Kata Shika.

"Oh begitu." Kata Kiba, Neji, dan Gaara paham.

"Aku ingin besok kalian tak berbuat yang aneh-aneh. Dia itu partner potensial kita." Kata Sasuke memperingatkan.

"Seperti?" Tanya semua anak buahnya.

"Seperti menggodanya. Aku tahu gimana kelakuan kalian. Tapi khusus gadis ini jangan."

"Kenapa?" Tanya mereka lagi.

"Coba aja sendiri kalo mau tahu akibatnya. Minimal aku sudah memperingatkan." Kata Sasuke berbahaya. Sepertinya dia tahu rahasia terdalam Naruto yang tak diketahui teman-temannya. Sayang namanya bajingan tetap saja bajingan. Mereka tak menggubris ancaman Sasuke dan malah diam-diam menyusun rencana untuk mendapatkan gadis itu koreksi tubuh gadis itu. Naruto itu sudah dianggap seperti piala prestisius yang harus diraih. Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, pasrah sudah tahu apa yang ada di pikiran teman-temannya ini.

Bukannya Sasuke tak tertarik. Naruto itu luar biasa cantik, seksi dan luwes. Sasue jelas orang pertama yang antri untuk mendapatkannya. Tapi sekali lagi tapi dia itu berbahaya. Dia pernah melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri. Dan dia tak ingin berada di posisi itu.

TBC

Udah panjang kan? Terakhir please RnR


End file.
